Dori Me Interimo Adapare
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: A interpretação de uma notícia que mudaria a vida de Kanon como Dragão Marinho, mas também provaria a ele que algumas coisas não acabam na Morte. Contém: Yaoi/Incesto. Oneshot. Saga de Gêmeos x Kanon de Dragão Marinho.


**Dori Me Interimo Adapare**

-Eu sinto muito, senhor General...

-Há quanto tempo sabe disso, Sereia?

-Esta tarde recebi a notícia...

-Porque não me disse à hora que recebeu a notícia?

-O senhor não queria ser incomodado...

-Se tratando de uma notícia assim, é _óbvio_ que era uma exceção!

-Perdão, General Kanon...

O moreno largou a loura ali ajoelhada a seu respeito, sentindo-se culpada por não ter sido _eficiente_ o suficiente para entregar-lhe uma notícia pesarosa como aquela e também, ela não sabia como fazê-lo.

Dragão Marinho logo estava fora de vista do _hall_ principal e adjacente ao palácio de seu deus protegido. Foi para seu respectivo aposento, há poucos metros dali. Em sua face havia lugares para a mágoa, decepção, raiva e tristeza. Não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Mas logo sentiu-se aliviado ao entrar em seu quarto, fechando a porta ruidosamente.

Olhava para si mesmo, seus punhos estavam cerrados. Havia impotência em sua força e em seus pensamentos, que logo deram lugar à lembranças quando prestou atenção em sua própria Escama. Tirou seu elmo, jogando-o longe ali dentro. O ouviu bater em alguma coisa que se quebrou, e depois ouviu o objeto quicar no chão, tilintando até,

-Por quê? Saga, porque desistiu tão cedo? Você prometeu governar aí em cima e eu prometi governar aqui embaixo... Então porque desistiu e me deixou sozinho nessa missão? Por quê? – A voz grossa e magoada do geminiano ecoava pelo dormitório, agora mais frio. Fazia perguntas para si, para sua mente, em busca de respostas. Respostas _dele_. Não compreendia e não se conformava. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, mas não conseguiu derramá-las.

Fitava o chão de mármore creme abaixo de seus pés, quando ouviu discretas batidas em sua porta, e notou que a pessoa que bateu entrou sem necessitar de permissão. –Kanon?

-Senhor. – Respondeu logo em seguida, reconhecendo aquelas batidas e aqueles passos.

-Vi tão apressado, está tudo bem?

-Senhor Solo, perdão, mas quero ficar sozinho. – Foi seco em sua resposta, mas não por falta de respeito, mas sim porque precisa entender a notícia. O superior notou que algo realmente estava errado com seu general, mas pensou em não interferir naquele momento.

-Pois bem, descanse o tempo que precisar.

-Obrigado... – Seu agradecimento por muito pouco não foi ouvido pelo outro, que logo se retirou do dormitório, deixando o geminiano novamente sozinho. Permanecia fitando os filetes levemente dourados que adornavam o mármore como se fosse algo importante para aquele momento.

_-"Saga faleceu, senhor Kanon..."._ – As palavras da amiga ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, por mais sutil que ela tentou ser, ainda era evidente a dor que havia lhe causado com a notícia.

"_Talvez, se eu fosse até o Santuário... Provaria que era mentira"_. A vontade de ver com os próprios olhos, o irmão em seu trono, como _deveria, _lhe traria um alento que necessitava. "_Mas e se houvesse o corpo dele, mesmo?"_ O que faria? E cerrou ainda mais seus punhos. Se vingaria de Athena também, por muito tempo houve a mágoa de seu irmão tê-lo trancado em alto mar, e havia algo ainda mais forte que esse sentimento. Havia recebido a notícia de que havia perdido o homem que amava, não apenas seu gêmeo e não apenas seu irmão. E mesmo a tentativa de esquecê-lo, algo feito em vão, foi esquecida naquele momento. O que mais haveria a fazer?

Saga já não mais existia.

-Quero o assassino morto e quero saber o motivo. – Disse mais uma vez para si, cerrando os dentes, e sua raiva se tornou o sentimento mais evidente naquele instante e foi naquele instante que realizou o que aconteceu. Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto e caiu no chão. Ele notou o caminho, mas quando a gota se encontrou com o mármore, seus olhos estavam fechados.

**x-x-x**

_Derrotado._

-Mas talvez isso não seja tão ruim... Agora posso saber o motivo de ele ter me deixado quando prometeu que não o faria. Mesmo longe, eu acreditei. Mas o reencontrarei em algum lugar, e ele _vai_ me explicar.

-Por quê?

-Saga...

-Fácil resposta para uma pergunta fácil, meu Kanon.

-E qual é? Você prometeu.

-Depois de tudo que eu fiz com você, acha que realmente eu merecia viver?

-Foram aqueles cavaleiros idiotas?

-Foi Ares. E eu não queria mais ficar longe de você. Entreguei tudo que ele queria, em troca de poder rever você. E é óbvio que ele aceitou.

-Você é bobo...

-Que manha, meu amor.

-Saudade de ouvir isso. E saudade de você.

-Está vendo? Demorou um pouco, mas estamos juntos novamente.

-Para sempre e de uma vez por todas.

**x-x-x**

**Notas da autora:**

Fiquei eu a imaginar, há poucos dias atrás, como seria o outro lado da história. A Saga de Poseidon não teve certa... Introdução como tudo o que aconteceu na fase do Santuário, e bem, como disse, fiquei a imaginar, como seria ao Kanon saber que Saga fora derrotado quando Saori foi salva. E foi nesse momento que na minha cabeça, essas ceninhas surgiram.

Rápido, breve, oneshot e com um casal que eu estou amando de uns tempos para cá que me antes era meio "desconhecido" (não havia oportunidades). Levo ao lado pessoal a conexão espírita entre eles, e é aí que o final é praticamente o central da história.

Também, é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre debaixo d'água (?). Apesar de Julian e Tethis (Thetis? Sempre escrevo errado... rs) terem tido um momento BEM breve, e assim, sem muito da personalidade deles que vejo foram inseridas, já que Kanon (NOSSA) é o foco central, também.

Talvez eu tenha cortado muito do que realmente eu acredito (e sei hihihi) que Kanon sofreu nessa estadia no reino de Poseidon, após ter sido preso por Saga e na ausência do irmão (e namorado, hum, marido, hum, pais, huum). Como mais uma vez, o foque era o impacto da notícia a ele. E é claro que Kanon merece um enfoque maior, fora desses acontecimentos, mas deixarei para outra fanfic especial.

E por último, o título é um verso da canção Ameno do grupo Era, que aliás, ouvi durante a realização dessa fic, e bom, traduzindo é algo como: "Minha dor, renove-me".

Esses gêmeos me viciaram.


End file.
